This program will provide predoctoral and postdoctoral training specifically in the areas of statistical genetic analysis and genetic epidemiology, with applications to the study of risk factors for cardiovascular and pulmonary disease. After providing only postdoctoral training for the first seventeen years, the program was expanded in 2000 to provide both predoctoral and postdoctoral training and will continue to provide both types of training. Predoctoral training will be for the Ph.D. degree in Epidemiology and Biostatistics through the Division of Genetic and Molecular Epidemiology. The most important mode of training for postdoctoral students will be that of conducting collaborative research with faculty: methodological research (using mathematical derivations or computer simulations) and/or substantive research by means of data analysis, using a computer; in the latter case, there will be strong interaction with established research workers in the areas of application. All trainees will attend regularly scheduled seminars and certain lecture and/or reading courses, including mandatory lectures in bioethics. A particular feature of the program will be the presence of intemationally known biostatisticians/geneticists/genetic epidemiologists as visitors, for periods of a few days to a week, giving seminars and short courses in their particular fields of specialty and talking to the trainees about their research projects.